The Orphan Boy
by Gotham's Siren
Summary: What would have happened if Erik had met Christine's mother and father? EC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

He was tall for a boy his age. Six years old and already taller than boys several years older. But his height was not the only thing that made him different; his eyes were the color of the sun, a rich amber that shone brightly, even in the dark. His voice was also strange. It had a bell-like quality and sounded musical even when he spoke. He was very talented and could use the voice to make inanimate objects talk, he could also throw his voice across the room with little effort. But the one thing people noticed first, was the white half-mask that covered the right side of his face.

Chapter 1 (Erik and Madeline)

(Erik)

I loved walking through thee halls after dark. It was the only time I dared to come out of my hiding place beneath the Opera House, the Underground Lake. It was very dark there and although I loved the dark, it scared me. Down there, amongst the spiders it was too dark. Down there, I was alone. Even in the gypsy camp I had my tiger cub to keep the "monsters" away. I would visit him nearly every night until Javert found me. I was beaten to the brink of death that night. I did not sneak out of my cage again.

(Madeline Daae)

He climbed through the rafters, clicking his tongue softly and motioning with his hands. I watched him for a moment before the Siamese kitten in my arms began to cry softly and squirm. I released her, and she ran out of sight. And when I looked back at the boy he had her in his arms! _How had she gotten up there? _

The boy began to climb down, the cat put away safely in his coat pocket. He was a tall young man; he would have been as tall as my shoulders if we had been standing next to each other. He had uncut dark brown hair that was not brushed. I found myself wondering who he was. He was also very thin, much too thin for a boy his size and I could faintly hear his stomach rumbling as he came closer. He must be starving. I laid my hand on my swollen stomach and swore to myself that my child would never know hunger as that boy does.

I watched him as he jumped down to the floor and gently took the young cat from his pocket and stroked her white fur. Her light blue eyes closed in pleasure and a soft purr filled the air. The boy scolded her softly, "Ayesha, what have I told you about running off? You could get hurt!"

It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It was strangely music-like and I found myself being pulled towards him; unable to stop my own feet from moving! It was as if his voice had hypnotized me. I called out to him softly,

"Boy! Little Boy!" He turned and his eyes went wide with fear. He shoved the cat into his pocket and began running away. I called after him, "Boy! Boy wait!" But he had vanished. That was my first glimpse of the orphan boy.

I searched for the boy for days, but did not manage to catch even one glimpse of him. I eventually gave up my search for the orphan boy. It was around that time that my husband, Gustave, had returned from England. He was so happy to see me and I had long awaited his strong arms to pick me up and cradle me in their loving embrace. When I told him about the boy I had seen he instantly became curious, even going so far as going out and looking for the masked child every night.

It was late one night when he came and awoke me, "Madeline love, wake up. I've found him." My eyes snapped open and I began to stumble out of bed. Gustave helped me to my feet and led me down the main corridor of the Opera House. We stopped at the stage and I squinted my eyes to try and catch a glimpse of the mysterious fellow. Gustave gently grasped my arm, "Shhh…." He whispered, "Listen." I did as he asked and suddenly heard a faint moaning. I looked to my husband.

"Is he hurt?" Gustave nodded his head sadly.

"He must have fallen from the rafters." I let out a small gasp.

"Oh that poor little boy." How long had he been lying there on the cold floor in the dark? My motherly instincts propelled me forward and I ran towards the voice. I found him lying on his back, his leg bent at an odd angle. He must have heard me approaching for he called out with his perfect voice,

"Who's there? Show yourself." I stepped closer to him and whispered.

"I am Madame Daae. Who are you, dear?" He looked bewildered at the question but answered,

"Erik." I knelt beside him and he attempted to crawl away but the pain in his leg made him stop with a soft hiss. "Please don't hurt me." I smiled at him tenderly,

"Erik, I am not going to hurt you. I merely want to see what is wrong with your leg." I called to Gustave and immediately came to my side and kneel beside Erik as well. "Erik, this is Gustave Daae, my husband. He was trained to be a doctor before he joined the orchestra. He will not hurt you. Will you let him help you?" Erik nodded fearfully but allowed Gustave to examine his leg with no trouble.

"It's a clean break. You will need a splint and you must stay off that leg for at least four weeks." Erik's eyes widened and from the light of the moon I could see tears glistening in his amber orbs.

"I-I can't. I-I have to g-get food and w-water." He sounded so small and lost but I could not help but stroke the unmasked side of his face tenderly. He shrank away at first but let me wipe away his tears after a few moments. I whispered to him,

"Don't you have a family? A mother or father to care for you?" Erik shook his head no. "Where do you live then?" Erik looked up at me with quiet hysteria in his eyes.

"Do you promise you will not tell?" I glanced at Gustave and he shrugged his shoulders. I looked back to Erik.

"I promise." Erik's next words shook but they were unmistakable.

"I live under the Opera House." Gustave and I shared a glance. I knew he could see that I already had love for this small boy. He sighed but nodded his head. I turned back to Erik and whispered,

"You do? Why?" Erik shook his head and I knew I would not be able to force the answer from him.

"Isn't it dark and cold?" He nodded and his teeth clicked nervously.

"Y-Yes. But I-I'm not scared." I smiled down at him.

"Of course you aren't scared, but wouldn't you rather live up here; with other people?" Erik's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown.

"No. People hate me. They th-think I'm a m-monster." His voice was filled with hurt and anger. I whispered,

"You are no monster, not to me. Would...would you like to come live with me and Gustave? We are moving to a small house not far from here, you would be safe and we would take care of you while your leg heals." His gaped at me, and I found myself getting angry. It was as if no one had ever cared for him or shown him kindness.

"Y-You want me to live with you?" His voice was so small and hopeful that I could not help but gently gather him into my arms, and being careful of his broken leg, began rocking him softly. He struggled for a few moments but when I began to hum a lullaby I had learned in Sweden he calmed. I stroked his hair while I hummed and rocked him and eventually he leaned back against my chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Gustave touched my shoulder gently and I reluctantly let go of Erik. Gustave gently picked him up and we walked silently back to my room. Gustave laid him on my bed before kissing my cheek.

"You are a saint, the boy will have a home now. Because of you." He gently wiped the tears that had fallen down my cheeks and kissed me softly before he closed the door and left for his room.

I sat down besides Erik and studied him for a few moments. He was a very handsome boy. And for the first time I found myself curious as to why he wore the mask. It could not be comfortable wearing it while he slept. I lifted it from his face slowly so I would not wake him.

I covered my mouth in horror. His small face was twisted and deformed. His eyelid was pulled down and I could see the white of his eye move as he dreamed. The skin was paper thin and in some areas could be seen through, veins pulsed faintly. His hair line was slightly higher than the other side, as the deformity went up past where his eyebrow should be. Half of his face looked as though the devil himself had crafted it, the other half was so normal, so perfect. It was as if he were from both heaven and hell. I blanched but managed to settle my stomach after a few moments. I opened my eyes again and reached out and stroked his face tenderly. The skin was soft but uneven under my fingers, I could hear him mumbling in his sleep. I hummed softly as I crawled under the covers with him, I set the mask on the table beside my bed. I gathered him into my arms carefully and continued to hum until I fell asleep.

I awoke as I always do, yawning happily and stretching. I smiled at Erik who was still asleep, his head pillowed on my shoulder. He snuggled closer and a small smile appeared on his face. I stroked his hair softly as he slept, enjoying the way my fingers moved through the soft waves. He stirred and let out a small yawn. His eyes opened and I continued to stroke his hair. He gave me a sleepy smile before mumbling, "Thank you."

"You are welcome." He reached up to scratch his face and I saw him feel his face for the mask. He screamed and began to back away from me, but he hissed in pain as his leg made him stop. He covered his face with his hands and began to whisper brokenly.

"I'm s-sorry. So-so sorry. I didn't m-mean to." I grabbed his hands gently and pulled them away.

"Erik-Erik darling look at me." He looked up and I could see the tears continue to run down his face. I kissed his face gently, over and over again, both the normal and deformed cheek. Tears ran down his face and suddenly he threw both of his arms around me and buried his face in my chest. His small body trembled as he cried, and I held him and whispered in his ear

"It is alright Erik. Everything will be okay now. You are my son Erik, God sent you from heaven to find me and you have my angel. I will never let you go."

. He was mine now. No one would ever take him from me, he was my son.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 (Madeline's POV)**_

Erik was perhaps the most strange boy I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. He did not enjoy playing with other children, instead he spent his time with me and Gustave. Eventually Gustave began to teach Erik to play the piano and the cello. Erik showed a very promising talent with music. I often found Gustave standing outside the music room, listening to Erik play the cello with tears running down his face. I also enjoyed Erik's music, but I would always beg him to sing for me. His singing could make even angels weep.

We did not permit Erik to wear the mask in our home. He protested at first but when Gustave insisted he complied.

Erik doted on me as though I were a cripple. He would help with household chores and I would have to shoo him out of the kitchen nearly every night as I prepared supper. He would often caress my swollen stomach and ask me what the baby would like like, or if it would be a boy or a girl. He would never tell me but I knew he wanted a girl. Erik would make the baby toys or small figurines. He even made the babe a bed. 'I wanted the best for your baby.' he had said. And when the baby was born he held my hand the entire time. He was seven when my little Christine was born.

She let out a loud cry and I could hear Erik murmur "She will be a wonderful singer." I was much too tired to ask him how he knew such things. Gustave patted my hand tenderly,

"We have a daughter. What will we name her?" I thought for only a moment.

"Christine. Christine Erika Daae." Erik smiled at me and he walked out of the room for a moment before walking back in, holding something behind his back. I called weakly to him and he came to my side.

"Erik? Erik what are you hiding?" He frowned and pulled a white half mask from behind his back.

"It still fits. I thought-I-I thought you would want me to wear it around the baby. So I don't scare her." I frowned.

"Erik Gustave Destler." He lowered his head and I cupped both of his cheeks gently.

"The baby will be raised seeing you. You will be no different to her." He smiled tearfully,

"Thank you." I placed the small babe in his arms and watched as tear after tear ran down his face. He stroked her small face and her soft wispy hair. He chuckled when she began to suckle his finger. He handed her back to me and whispered,

"She's hungry." I led my hungry daughter to my breast and she began to feed. Erik's cheeks turned pink and he looked away, but eventually he gave into temptation and watched Christine. "Beautiful." He whispered.

Over the next five years my two angels grew to be inseparable. Erik would work constantly with her, teaching her to talk and walk nearly all by himself. But as the children grew closer my health began to decline. Eventually we went to the doctor and he diagnosed it as cancer. Both Erik and Christine would tend to me as I grew weaker, bringing me cakes they had made or paintings they had done. The doctor told me I had less than two months. I had to tell Erik soon.

"Erik! Erik come here!" I could hear footsteps run down the hall and in a few moments he was standing besides me a giggling Christine in his arms.

"Mama! Mama!" I smiled and held out my arms and Erik allowed her to crawl into my lap.

"What is it sweet heart?" She giggled and showed me her small chubby hand. She had a small ring on her middle finger.

"Erik and me are getting married!" I laughed and looked to Erik who shuffled his feet nervously and began to stutter,

"I-I told her it was n-not proper, that our ages-" I laughed and raised my hand, silencing him.

"S-Stop Erik, it is quite alright!" He gave me a nervous smile.

"She has begged me all this week to marry her. She even made me buy rings." I smiled.

"That is very sweet of you dear. But where did you get the money for the rings?" He smiled and announced proudly,

"Every franc you have ever given me is hidden in a box in my room." I was surprised, he had never told me this.

"How many francs do you have?" He grinned.

"Nearly one thousand." The blood left my cheeks. _Had I really given him nearly one thousand francs?!?!_ I suddenly remembered what I had called him in for.

"Erik dear, please take Christine out to her father. Then come back to me, I need to talk to you." His brow furrowed but he did as he was told without question. He took Christine back in his arms and left to find Gustave. I closed my eyes and waited.

When he returned I began to tell him about my illness, I told him what the doctor had said and that I would not be alive much longer. He nodded and tears filled his eyes, he began to back away from me slowly his whole body trembling uncontrollably. "You lied." His voice was hoarse and filled with an emotion I did not recognize.

"What?"

"You said you would always be here with me! You promised." His hands curled into fists and his body began to shake in anger. "You're just like my mother!" And he ran, I began to call Gustave desperately hoping that he would hear me so he could stop Erik from doing something foolish. He did not hear me and tears began to run down my face. I never saw Erik again.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is for LivvyLovesPhantom my one and only reviewer!! ^_^

I do not own POTO blah blah blah disclaimer disclaimer

_Chapter 3 (Erik's POV)_

My body was shaking I could hear her calling for me, but I did not look back. I ran to my room and began to pack my things into a small bag. Everything I would need, clothes, shoes, and my money.

She had lied to me. She was leaving, she didn't love me, if she did she would stay with me. I had to get away, somewhere far away where I would never think of her or Gustave....or _Christine_. I would never see her again. Tears blurred my vision and I blinked them away. She would do fine without me. She would forget me and somehow I would try to forget her. I knew I was lying to myself, I would never forget my Angel. My breathing was erratic, my chest heaving with every breath. I stared at the mask in my hands, I had not worn it in over five years. With shaking hands I gently put it over my face. I was her son no longer.

I watched as Christine played with her father. This would be the last time I would ever see her. I would never see her cute button nose, her bouncing brown curls, or the freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks in the summer. Her father lifted her into his arms and swung her onto his shoulders. I found myself wondering if she would remember me doing that with her. Would she remember me at all? I had spent so much time with her, she was my "wife". That must mean something, why would she want to marry me if she did not enjoy spending time with me?

Christine giggled and played with her father's curly brown hair as he carried her inside. I knew I had to leave now, Gustave would hear Madeline's cries. I ran away, my legs and arms pumping and I smiled as the wind blew through my hair. I ran for nearly an hour before I grew tired. I went into the small forest that surrounded the road. I went in about two hundred feet and stopped to set up camp. Gustave would not look here. I was safe, for now. I traveled like this for nearly a week, stopping in small ditches or forests to hide.

One day though, I came to a town. It was small and I had traveled here with Gustave before. I went to the general store and being nearly 5'8 I had no trouble "persuading" the clerk to give me an extra ration of cheese and bread. I feasted on it hungrily as another man walked into the store. I glanced left and right instinctively, out of the corner of my eye I saw that the butcher room was open. I quietly walked to the back of the store, pretending to look at the fruit that lay in several baskets there. When I saw the clerk look away I entered the room.

Large chunks of meat hung from the ceiling, beef, pork, and a few chickens. My mouth watered at the sight. I grinned and unhooked one of the chickens and stored it in my pack. No one would know. I quickly left the room and walked past the clerk, my plan working perfectly.

Suddenly I was falling my arms flailing as I struggled to catch myself before I fell. My arms failed to catch my pack and it fell to the ground, spilling its contents. The clerk's voice roared in my ears. "Thief! Get him! Thief!" Time seemed to slow, my legs would not move as I watched the man come closer. My brain screamed, _RUN!! MOVE!! DO SOMETHING, __**ANYTHING**_!!

I jumped up, my legs finally obeying the command. I ran from the store and laughed as I ran right past the police. One dared to follow me into the woods, he was tall and lean. Every step I took he seemed to take three, I knew I was outmatched but I continued to run. This was a matter of life and death for me and I knew it. My senses sharpened and I could her the leaves rustling as he ran behind me, I could hear his breathing _In...out....in...out._ I ran faster my legs moving as fast as they could and my breath wheezing in my chest. I could hear him right behind me and I stopped, I knew when I was beaten. He was unable to stop and crashed into me and we were both sent tumbling to the ground. His voice was gruff when he spoke to me,

"I've got you boy. You'll be goin' to prison now." I nodded, tears filling my eyes. He used a piece of rope from his own pack to tie my wrists and ankles together. He threw me over his shoulder and he carried me back to the town. I was handed to a short, fat man with a graying beard. He carried me roughly to what I assumed was the town's jail. He threw me into a cell and locked the door behind him. I could not escape this prison. The man smiled as he whispered,

"Wonder how much them gypsies will pay for you." The blood pounded in my ears, I couldn't think, the terror clouding my brain made it impossible

I had spent two years with the gypsies when I was very young, they were cruel and barbaric. They had put me in a cage and made me "perform". I could hear the screams and I could see their faces, their eyes wide in fear and their mouths wide open as they screamed; those horrible screams. The room began to spin, and everything went black.

When I awoke the man in the cell beside me loomed over me. I wondered how he had gotten into my cell.

"Are you alright boy?" I whimpered and backed away from him. I had to get out, go somewhere; anywhere. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me roughly. "Calm down son! It's alright now! It's alright." My eyes filled with tears and they began running down my face, slowly making their way down my cheeks. Sobs wracked my thin body and the old man held me while I wept, and much later when I looked back upon my time with him I realized he had cried too.

When I could control myself again I pulled back and whispered, "Aren't you afraid of my face?" I knew my mask had fallen off when the man in the woods had tackled me. The old man smiled

"My dear boy,I have seen much worse than your face." I smiled at him gratefully.

"My name is Erik. Erik Destler."

"My name is Reverend Giry." I shook his hand timidly. "Why are you here Erik?" I glanced at my feet, suddenly ashamed of what I had done.

"I stole a chicken from the butcher." The Reverend nodded and remained silent. I gave a shuddering sigh. "They're sending me back. I can't go back there."

"To the gypsy camp. They will put you on display won't they? And beat you, but you must never lose hope. It will be all you have there. God has a special plan for you, he told me himself. So please, no matter what they do to you, please never give up your hope." I looked up at him. His blue eyes gazed back at mine shamefully and I knew he was telling the truth, I nodded.

"Alright I promise you.-" I swallowed "-And myself. I won't lose hope." The Reverend smiled and we both jumped at the sound of the door groaning as it opened. Two men walked inside, I recognized both of them. The first I recognized as the policeman. The second was Javert. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came from my throat. I clung to the Reverend. "Don't let them take me. Please." He gave me a sad smile.

"It is God's plan Erik. Do not be afraid for the Lord will always be with you." I nodded but I was still afraid, his words had done nothing to calm me. I was still being taken to Hell.

Javert had retied my wrists, I could not fight him. He had also gagged me, I could not scream. I could do nothing to escape from him. He carried me to the gypsy camp, walking quickly and using the side roads. Soon I could see the fire roaring in the distance and I could hear the beautiful music playing. When we were close enough I saw the people gathered around the fire. I knew the old would be telling stories while the young ladies danced to the bright and quick music. The children clapped and laughed, enjoying the warm fire and the fruit from the ripe trees that surrounded their camp. I found myself wishing I had stayed with Christine.

Javert pushed me forward, to the back of the camp. Several cages stood on platforms, four of them were occupied. One contained a pacing tiger, the other three held people. A hunchback, a person who was the size of a small child, and the last was an old man. Upon closer inspection I found the old man did not have a right hand, it had been replaced by an iron hook. He also was covered in piercings and tattoos.

I was shoved into the cage next to the child-woman. She stared at me sadly through the bars. When Javert left she whispered,

"How old are you boy?"

"Nearly twelve. And my name is Erik." She offered me a bright smile.

"I am Lucille. Why are you here?" I realized she could not see my face in the dark. I whispered,

"My face. I-It is d-deformed." She nodded sadly.

"Are you from France?"

"Yes, I used to live in Paris."

"Oh? With your mother?" My heart ached in my chest.

"Yes, I suppose she could be called my mother." She smiled.

"I have never had a family."

"Who...who are in the cages next to us?" She glanced at the cages behind her.

"The hunchback is called Peter. He is from England. The other is Thomas, he never moves or talks unless he is forced.

"Quiet! No talking! My freaks need rest if they are going to perform tomorrow!" Lucille glanced at me again and then laid down and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Erik."

"Goodnight Lucille."

I did not sleep. I stayed awake, shivering and listening to the sounds of the gypsy camp and the forest.

Lucille awoke before dawn. She stretched and then turned to face me. I gasped and tried to cover my face but it was too late. She raised a hand to stifle the gasp that escaped her mouth.

"Oh Erik." When I did not turn to face her she tried again. "Erik please look at me." I turned to face her and saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile. My eyes shone with tears but I forced them away. Now was not the time for tears. I gave her a bright smile. The crunching of autumn leaves alerted us to Javert's presence.

"Show starts in half an hour freaks! And you-" He pointed one of his fat fingers at me. "-You better put on a good show, after what I payed for you!" he walked away but his unspoken threat hung heavily in the air.

"Don't worry it will be all right." I glanced at the hunchback which Lucille had called Peter. He had a strange accent but he spoke French fluently. He smiled at me and continued, "It could always get worse, It has to get worse before it can get better." he spoke with such wisdom that I found myself believing him.

The people gathered around my cage, throwing things, screaming at me to show my face. Under the burlap sack that Javert had given me earlier I cried. I wanted to go home. Javert must have heard the crowd for he unlocked my cage and stumbled inside. He held a riding whip in his hands.

"Remove the mask boy! Now!" He cracked the whip against my back and with shaking hands I removed my mask.

I wanted to close my eyes. But I could not look way as they screamed. Children ran crying to their mothers, hiding behind their skirts. Men laughed and threw rocks. The women screamed, their faces twisted in horror. I still could not look away as Javert cried.

"What should I name the freak? Surely you folks have a few ideas?!?" And I listened as they cried out.

"Demon-boy!"

"Monster's Child!"

"Devil's Child!" Javert laughed.

"Eh! I like that one!" He whipped me again." What about you? Eh, Devil's Child?" I whimpered and tried to crawl away but he struck me with the whip again. The crowd laughed and cheered as he continued to beat me. It went on like this for nearly twelve years.

_**Make sure to review! Also, My story "His Twins" will be continued as soon as I post the rest of this story which is about 3 chapters more.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Great! Reviewers! I am sooo happy :D**

**Chapter 4 (Christine's POV)**

**12 years later.**

I was six when my mother died. I had my papa, but I was alone. Erik, my best friend and constant playmate was gone. He had left my life, forever. I kept the ring he had given me, it was the only thing I had left of him. I cried nearly everyday after he left. Mama said he would never come back, but to not forget that he loved me and that he always would.

It was my birthday today, I was finally turning eighteen. Papa suggested we visit the fair that was in town today. I agreed, but I did not tell my father that I hated the fair. I did not like how the people that worked in the fairs treated the "freaks" they had captured and put on display.

We climbed into the carriage, the cold wind and rain hitting my skin and making me shiver. I pulled my cloak tighter around myself and my father smiled at me. I studied his face, his eyes had age-lines around them, as did his mouth. His hair had begun to gray. I knew he still missed my mother terribly, Erik too. I missed them as well.

"Getting Chilly. It might snow tonight." I nodded and replied,

"Yes, Ayeshsa will want to stay inside." He nodded thoughtfully and it lapsed into a comfortable silence. Soon we had arrived and Papa helped me out of the carriage.

"Would you like to see the tiger Christine?" I nodded excitedly, I had always loved the tiger. We headed to the back of the fair. The tiger paced in his cage, I ran up and smiled as it huffed at me and rubbed its might head against the bars. I laughed and attempted to huff back. I turned when I heard someone yelling,

"Come! Come and see the half-man!" My curiosity got the better of me and I began to follow the voice, a large man stood on a platform with his arms raised.

"Come! Come and see the half-man! But ladies be careful-one look and you can die of fright!" I frowned and called out to him

"I won't be afraid of the 'half-man'!" The large brute turned to face me and laughed

"Mademoiselle! You have never seen such a face! It's the work of the devil it is!" He chuckled and turned to face the crowd that had gathered around the platform,

"This little lady seems to think she won't be afraid of the devil's face!" The crowd began to laugh at me and the giant man paused to let the laughter die down.

"Well little lady, I will make you a deal. If you can stay in the cage with the beast for five minutes then I will give you a thousand francs. A great deal of money for a peasant like you." I held my breath, I had to go inside the cage? I began to nod, my insides churning. The man grinned and leapt off the platform and began to lead me to the cage.

When we arrived he handed me a key and then with a different key unlocked the cage door. I climbed inside and he closed it and locked it again. "Keep the key away from 'mi. I will be back when the five minutes are up." He smiled "Don't hesitate to scream." He walked away and I took time to observe my surroundings, hay and straw littered the bottom of the cage, dirt and grime sticking to it. The smell made bile climb up my throat. I forced it back down and turned to look at the "half-man".

He was filthy, blood and grime covered his entire body. The smell coming from him made me blanch. I regained control of myself and watched with growing horror as he began to move. He sat up and turned half-way to face me. I was puzzled, I saw nothing wrong with his face.

"I will not hurt you mademoiselle." I nearly fainted at the sound of his voice. It was so beautiful.

"Why are you in here? I see nothing wrong with you?" I whispered. He sighed wearily,

"I will show you, but only if you promise not to scream-" I had to strain my ears to catch his next words. "-I could not bear it if you screamed."

"Yes I promise." He turned to face me, I froze. I knew who this was, this face had haunted my dreams for nearly twelve years now. This face belonged to the boy who had broken my heart.

I ran to him and threw my arms around him. "Erik!" He pulled away from me roughly and crawled away, never taking his eyes off mine.

"W-Who are you? H-How do you know my name?" His voice trembled and was filled with a strange mixture of hope and fear. I smiled at him and showed him my left hand, his ring still on my pinky finger. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "Christine?" I nodded and crawled back to him. His arms wrapped around me and I could feel him tremble. Tears ran down his face and landed upon my shoulder. I was amazed at how thin he was. He was little more than a skeleton.

"Christine. Oh Christine. How is Gustave?-" He paused and then asked hesitantly, "-Madeline?" I smiled at him sadly.

"My mother died Erik, a month after you ran away."

"Oh-Oh God." His voice broke and he hugged me tighter. "You look so much like her, except for your eyes; those eyes belong to your father. How is he?" I smiled

"He is very well, in fact he is here with me. He is looking at the tiger." Erik gave me a bright smile.

"Wonderful! Oh Christine you have no idea how much I have missed you!"

"Why did you leave then?" I felt him stiffen and he whispered.

"A story for another time perhaps. Javert will be back soon." He paused and pulled away from me. His eyes had filled with tears again. "Y-You won't l-leave me here will y-you?" I gasped and hugged him again.

"No of course not! I am going to get my father and we will get you out of here...somehow." He gave me another smile.

"It will be good to finally be out of this cage. I have not been out in so long." He sighed. "No matter, Christine, Javert is on his way. I am going to pretend to attack you. Act like you are afraid of me, scream, run; do whatever you can to make our act believable." I nodded but tears filled ,my eyes. "Now!" Erik ran toward me and I screamed, I pretended to crawl away from him, sobbing with fake terror. When I saw Javert I cried,

"Please, Please help me! He is a monster! Please, hurry!" He must have forgotten about the key he had given me for he unlocked the door. I ran out, falling to my hands and knees before scrambling to my feet. Javert held the riding whip in his hands and he climbed inside. A crowd began to gather outside Erik's cage. The men were chanting "Beat the bastard! Teach him some manners!"

"You bastard. Trying to hurt the girl." I knew he had known Erik would try to "hurt" me. He did not care that Erik had tried to "hurt" me, he wanted an excuse to beat him while a crowd was gathered to watch. He cracked the whip against Erik's back, again and again. Blood began to run down my friend's back in rivulets, Erik did not cry out once. Eventually Javert stopped, he was wheezing as he stumbled out of the Erik's prison; he nearly forgot to lock it behind him. But he did and I ran to him and demanded,

"My money." Javert handed me the money he owed and I ran from him, desperate to find my father.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Here Christine!" I followed the sound of his voice and found him, still at the Tiger's cage. I ran to him and threw my arms around him, crying into his shirt. He tried to ask me what was wrong but I could not stop crying long enough to tell him. The sobs shook my body and I clung to my father, trying to forget what I had seen; the awful things I had seen. When I had calmed down enough my father tried again,

"Christine, darling what's wrong?" I pulled away and I whispered

"I-I found him." My father's brow furrowed,

"Who?"

"Erik! Papa I have found him! I finally found him." His face paled and he looked down at me

"What? A-Are you sure?"

"Yes! Papa, follow me and I will show you!-" I paused. "Prepare yourself for the worst though Papa, he has been here for a very long time. He is very badly hurt too." My father nodded but I could see the tears in his eyes. I led him to Erik's cage, the crowd had disappeared and for the moment Javert was no where to be seen. Erik lay on his side, his back still bleeding and his chest heaving with every breath. His eyes were closed tightly and sweat ran down his forehead, but he was smiling. He knew that I had come back for him. When my father saw what had become of Erik a cry escaped his mouth and he ran to the bars.

"Erik! Erik!" Erik's eyes opened and he gasped.

"Gustave?" He winced and sat up slowly to face my father. My father's eyes were panicked, crazed.

"Erik?!? How do we get you out of here?!?!" Erik laughed bitterly.

"Gustave if I knew the answer to that question I would not be in this cage." He thought for a few moments, muttering things I did not understand under his breath. Suddenly his head snapped up to look at me and he gasped.

"Christine?!? Do you still have the key Javert gave you?!?!" I reached inside my coat pocket and found the key.

"Yes! I still have it!" He grinned widely.

"The fair does not leave until tomorrow night. If one of you comes tonight and unlocks my cage, I can be..._free." _The last word was spoken as if it were a prayer. I heard the hope and trust he had placed in us in his voice.

My father nodded, "I will come get you tonight. After midnight." Tears ran down Erik's face and he grabbed my father's hands in his own.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Gustave." My father smiled, tears running down his face as well.

"You are like a son to me Erik, I would do anything for you."

**Please Review and tell me what I can improve on :) 2 more chapters to go and then the epilogue :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I want to thank you all for the reviews!! Plz keep reviewing!! This chapter might not be as good because it is mostly a filler. I had no idea how to write the rest of it soo....bare with me. As for lovedoves question of COURSE it is a romance! **_

_**Chapter 5 (Christine's POV)**_

My father and took a carriage home when the sun set. It was about five hours before my father would help Erik escape. I prepared dinner for my father and when he had finished it was nearly nine o' clock. I was too nervous to eat. My father suggested we take a short nap, I agreed and we awoke around 11:30 feeling refreshed and ready. I packed my father some clothes I had found that hopefully fit Erik. I did not know how tall he was.

I handed my father the key and kissed his cheek. He ran out the door, whispering; "I will be back soon, I promise!"

I watched until he was out of sight and then went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for Erik and myself. There was no doubt in my mind that he would be hungry. I finished just as the church clock began to chime, it was now midnight. I set the food on the table and went to my father's storage cabinet. I grabbed the small bucket and went outside to the well to fill it with water. I grabbed a small towel and set it besides the water. Then, I sat and waited. Every minute seemed like an hour as I awaited their return.

Eventually I heard the leaves rustling outside. I ran to the door and flung it open, Erik and my father ran inside and I closed the door behind them. I found my mouth dropping open as I looked at Erik, it was as if I had never seen him before. He seemed a giant, he was so tall; nearly a foot taller than my father, and my father was not a short man. He stood awkwardly, his teeth clicked nervously. I walked up to him slowly and threw my arms around his waist, burying my head in his chest. He stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arms around me and stroking my hair softly. He looked up at my father, who was smiling softly as he watched us, and Erik whispered,

"Thank you. Thank you so much." His voice was deep with emotion and he hugged me tighter. My father just smiled.

"No need to thank me boy-" He yawned. "-Now. I am going to bed, I will see you two in the morning." As he walked away I pulled away from Erik, a blush staining my cheeks. His face seemed red also.

"A-Are you hungry?" He grinned cheekily

"Famished," I led him to the kitchen where gently I washed the dirt and grime off of his face and hands. Bruises and cuts adorned the area and I washed the cuts gently. His skin was shining a bright pink when I had finished and I took time to study the face and hands of the man I had once known. His fingers were long and thin, my father had always told me Erik had a musicians hands. Both halves of his face were so handsome, a straight nose and pink, full lips. His hair had been cut with a knife, it was very short.

I smiled and led him to the dining table where I had prepared a chicken dinner with bread, cheese, and wine. His eyes widened and he gasped. I smiled and sat down and patted the seat next to me. He sat down and I laughed as a small bit of drool fell from his open mouth and began to travel down his chin. He blushed and wiped it away with the back of his hand,

"Well don't just stare at it!" I giggled as he piled food onto his plate. It was gone in a matter of minutes and he piled more onto his plate. When he had finished that plate he sat back and looked at me with half-closed eyes.

"Thank you." I smiled

"You are welcome. Would you like to go sit by the fire?" He nodded tiredly and followed me to the sitting room. He sat down in one of our large chairs and I sat on his lap and lay my head on his shoulder, as I had often done as a child. I could hear him chuckle softly,

"You are much bigger than you once were." I scoffed and hit his arm playfully,

"As are you." We remained silent as we watched the flames dance."Why did you runaway?" He stiffened then whispered,

"Y-Your mother told me she was dying. I-I was so young. I did not understand that she did not want to leave me, that she was being taken. I was so angry, so heartbroken. I couldn't bare it, so I packed my things and left." I nodded.

"We all missed you. My papa and I went to town nearly everyday to look for you. Mama told me to tell you something before she died." I paused as he began to tremble. "She told me that she forgives you, and that she will always love you." Tears ran down his face and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him to me as he wept. He began to hum softly and I felt my eyes grow heavy.

"Your mother used to sing this song to me, when I was very small." I yawned and nodded sleepily. Soon, he stopped humming and I could feel his chest rise and fall slowly, evenly. He had fallen asleep. I snuggled closer to him and I too fell asleep.

_**2 weeks later**_

Erik and I grew closer each day. We would talk and tell jokes, and he would read me stories by the fire every night. Nearly every morning my father would find us asleep on the couch, Erik holding me in his arms. My father noticed us growing closer and I often found him giving us knowing smiles.

_**(ERIK'S POV!! YAY!!! )**_

__I was awoken by something tickling my face, something soft and brown. I yawned and opened my eyes. Christine lay on my lap, her head pillowed on my shoulder and her legs tucked snugly beneath her. My heart leapt with joy at the sight of her. I shook her gently, "Christine, Christine darling wake up." She yawned and cuddled closer to me.

"No." She mumbled. I laughed and buried my face in her curls, smelling lilacs and a scent that was uniquely her. She smiled and sleepily pushed my head away,

"Noooo...go back to sleep." I laughed again and whispered,

"Christine it is nearly noon." Her eyes opened and she glared at me angrily before hugging me again.

"I still can't believe you are actually here."

"I can't either. Well, unless you have anymore objections we had better get up." She pouted for a moment then unlocked her arms from around my neck and stood. I smiled and then stood up, stretching my cramped muscles.

We prepared breakfast together, cooking and eating in a comfortable silence. When we had finished Christine stood and took my hand.

"Come. I wish to hear you play the piano again." Christine had found out about my talent with the piano the first week I had been here. She had me play nearly every morning for her now.

We sat at the piano and she laid her head in my lap and wrapped he arms around my waist again as I began to play. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata floated through the air. My eyes closed in bliss, I had missed music at the fair. When I had finished I looked down at Christine, her eyes were closed and a warm smile was on her face. "I love it when you play for me." She whispered. I smiled and petted her soft curls. She suddenly sat up and pulled me up with her. "Dance with me." She demanded, I stuttered.

"B-But there is n-no music." She stood with her arms crossed,

"We don't need any. Now dance with me." I placed her arms around her waist, swallowing nervously. She had always been the one to take the initiative, now I was being forced to. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, we began swaying softly to music that only we could hear. Her head found its resting place at my shoulder and I unconsciously pulled her closer. She raised her head to look up at me and I suddenly realized how close we were to each other, our lips were nearly touching. I leaned down a little farther and pressed my lips lightly to hers.

_**I felt a little evil tonite...*laughs* but don't worry you get to see what happens tommorow :) mua ha ha ha ha pulls cape around self* REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heheh no one has responded yet but I did leave a cliffy :) I felt so evil too!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I felt her hesitantly respond and I soared above the heavens. I pulled away and saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly parted. I leaned down and quickly kissed her again my tongue boldly sweeping across her soft lips. She gasped, allowing my tongue entrance. She moaned softly as I explored her mouth, her tongue began to hesitantly move against mine; small gentle sweeps and I groaned before pulling away. We both were breathing heavily as we stared at each other. I kissed her again, with all the passion in my being. I buried my hands in her brown mane and her fingers gently played with the hair at the nape of my neck. She moaned softly and I pulled away whispering in her ear, "If I do not stop now Mon amour, I will not stop at all." She frowned but kissed me softly again before wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face in my chest. I stroked her hair, pulling her closer I could hear her mumbling something and I puller her away, "What did you say love?" She looked up and smiled brightly.

"I love you." The rest of the world ceased to exist. My heart stopped beating, seconds seemed like hours. I stood, her arms wrapping around my neck as she peppered my chest with kisses. My voice broke as I whispered.

"Christine, oh Christine I love you. Mon ange you have made me the happiest man on this Earth." I laughed joyfully and wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. She giggled and my heart swelled at the sound, knowing I had made her happy was more than I could ever ask for. I set her down and kissed her, she opened her mouth to me and my tongue dipped into her sweet mouth. I groaned as she responded passionately, her tongue sliding against mine. I pulled away and nibbled on her ear lobe, my breath warm against her neck and cheek. "Do you want me to stop?" She moaned as I began to kiss her neck, nibbling on her collarbone. "No-No don't stop."

**INSERT LEMON HERE**

My head rested on Christine's silky stomach. I kissed it gently as she ran her small fingers through my hair.

"Christine?" She whispered.

"Yes Mon amour?" I bit my lip nervously and looked up at her. I gently took her left hand in mine and slipped the ring I had given her so long ago off her finger. I held it up to her as I whispered,

"I love you, so much that I could not bare my life without you in it. Without you I would be nothing my love. Will you marry me?" She looked down at me and a bright smile lit up her face and she pulled me up to her and pressed her lips against mine. She began to kiss my face, again and again. Tears ran down both of her faces and she suddenly found her voice,

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" I laughed and threw my arms around her. We made love again before falling asleep in each others arms.

_**EPILOUGE!!! YAY!! (Third person POV)**_

_**10 years later**_

"Papa?"

"Hmm?" Erik looked up at his daughter.

"Tell it again."

"Again? Your mother wants you to go to sleep Madeline." Madeline pouted, her ebony curls framing her face as she played with the quilt her mother had made her. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears and her father sighed, he could never say no to her when she gave him _that _look.

"If you go to sleep now I will tell you the story again in the morning." Madeline kissed her father's cheek, a happy giggle escaping her mouth. He smiled and tucked the six year old into bed.

He closed the door softly behind him and walked to his son's room. The nine year old boy stood in the middle of his room, playing a small violin. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata floated through the air and the Erik smiled.

"You are getting better." The boy looked up and stopped playing. He bent down and put the violin away.

"Yes, I've been practicing."

"I've noticed." The boy's amber eyes shone with pride and Erik laughed. "Come Alexander, time for bed." Alexander smiled at his father and climbed into his bed. Erik ruffled his son's dark brown hair and kissed his forehead softly.

"Father?"

"Hmm?" Alex bit his lip nervously.

"Why don't I look like you?" He pressed his palm against his father's deformed cheek.

"You are lucky not to look like me. You will be a very handsome man someday." Alexander's brow furrowed.

"But you are handsome father. Mama says so." Erik smiled sadly,

"Your mother sees my soul, not my face. Now go to sleep." The boy smiled sleepily,

"Your face is beautiful too Papa." Erik smiled sadly and exited his son's room. He went into the next room where his son's Patrick and Charles slept peacefully. He kissed each of their heads softly and then exited that room as well. He made his way down the hall to his bedroom.

His wife lay in bed but he knew she was awake, she always waited for him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him as he climbed into bed, her swollen belly pressing against him. She was nearly nine months pregnant with their fifth child.

"Everyone asleep." Erik nodded "Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Christine."

_**The children**_

_Alexander Gustave Destler Age: 9 Eyes:Amber Hair: Straight/Brown Children: 4 boys and 1 girl_

_Lifespan: 1874-1952 (78 years old)_

_Madeline Erika Destler Age: 6 Eyes:Brown Hair: Curly/Black _

_Children:3 girls and 2 boys_

_Lifespan:1877-1953 (76 years old)_

_Charles Dominic Destler Age:5 Eyes:Blue Hair: Straight/Black_

_Children: 1 boy and 2 girls_

_Lifespan:1878-1947 (69 years old) _

_Patrick Damien Destler Age: 5 Eyes: Amber Hair: Curly/Brown_

_Children: 3girls and 5 boys (o_O) _

_Lifespan:1878-1973 (95 years old.....WOAH!)_

_Annabelle Christine Destler Age: not born yet Eyes: Brown Hair: Wavy/Black_

_Children: 2 boys _

_Lifespan: 1883-1956 (73 years old) _

Erik and Christine lived to see the birth of all twenty-three grandchildren and nearly fifteen great-grandchildren. Their lives were happy and prosperous until Erik died in 1929; he died peacefully in his sleep, he was eighty years old. Christine died of a stroke nearly three years later, she was seventy-seven. Erik and Christine were married fifty six years. They had five children, twenty-three grandchildren and fifty-two great-grandchildren.


End file.
